


Ransomed

by lferion



Category: White Wing - Gordon Kendall
Genre: Community: mini_nanowrimo, Drabble, Mini-Nanowrimo, Other, Three Words from a Hat, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Mini-nanowrimo 2011, Day 24.</p><p>—Prompt words: Opposite, Demonstrated, Enforce, Dwindling, Ransomed, Bathe</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ransomed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini-nanowrimo 2011, Day 24.
> 
> —Prompt words: Opposite, Demonstrated, Enforce, Dwindling, Ransomed, Bathe

* * *

  


When the Fleet hospital authorities allowed Dustin up to bathe unsupervised by guard or medic drawn from the ranks of the Colors, keen to enforce the smallest rule, letting his wing-sibs, his family, tend to him, Gregory felt that demonstrated a real dwindling of the distrust, fear and outright opposition to the idea that one trained as Sejiedi, no matter how born, could be truly deprogrammed. Seeing him walk — fragile, weak and unsteady but clear-eyed — the few steps to the fresher, Gregory knew they had ransomed not just their Dustin (pilot, lover, husband, friend) but Gregory's own heart as well.


End file.
